


Sanctuary

by aeriepastel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Heavy make out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A far off memory that's like a scattered dream, A scattered dream that's like a far off memory...I wanna line the pieces up, yours...and mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

Axel smirked as he leaned if for another kiss, the taste of sea salt ice cream still lingering on their tongues, their gloves lay long forgotten on the ground behind them. Roxas accepted, wrapping his arms around the chakram wielders neck, pulling him closer, and opened his mouth, letting the red head's tongue slip in.

It had been a long day after so many missions, and Axel returning from Castle Oblivion gave Roxas a sense of relief. He couldn't place his finger on it, but where his heart would be, Roxas felt in constrict. The thought of losing Axel…he couldn't bare it, he didn't know what he would do if Axel died.

Axel bit Roxas bottom lip softly, and pulled away, listening to the younger male groan in protest. He chuckled at this and pecked Roxas's swollen lips.

"Roxas, what did you mean by…worried?" The key blade wielder straddled Axel, placing his hands on the older male's chest. Viridian met Cerulean.

"I was worried. I can't explain it exactly. But, I when I heard there were no survivors, I freaked out…thought you were dead too. I felt a sharp pain where my heart should be, it was really weird." His head rested on Axel's shoulder, and he closed his eyes.

"Oh…" was all Axel could respond with. Axel hated to admit it, but Roxas had a heart…he didn't want to believe it, but it was there. He didn't say anything, For the sake of him, the organization…but, for mainly Roxas. Axel couldn't help but be jealous, yet at the same time, being with Roxas made him feel like he had a heart himself.

"Hey Rox, wanna RTC?" The red head only got a mumble, followed by a soft snore from his lover. This prompted the pyro to laugh softly, and ever so carefully turn around without falling off of the clock tower ledge and hop down. Collecting their discarded gloves, Axel opened a portal, returning to the castle. Looking around he saw Demyx lying across the couch, idly strumming his sitar, while Xion, Xigbar, and Luxord played Axel thought, a card game. With Luxord in the lead

'Pretty boring without the others here, why did they have to lose?' Axel rolled his eyes, and made his way to Roxas's room. Setting the blond on the bed, Axel turned to leave, until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Can you stay in here with me…please Axel?" A pleading look in his deep ocean blue eyes, how could he have said no? Axel turned around, kicked off his boots, Roxas doing the same. Lying next to the smaller male, Axel felt Roxas curl into him, and bury his face into his chest.

"Axel…?" The VIII nobody looked at the second to youngest nobody in his arms.

"What is it Rox?" Axel pulled the blond closer, wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist

"Thank you for coming back, I don't know what I would've done if you died." Axel smiled and placed a kiss on the blond spikes, rubbing circles on Roxas's side. His breathing began to even out, and eyes flutter shut, seeing the key blade wielder had fallen asleep, Axel lay there quietly, enjoying the warmth that was being emitted.

'I'll always come back for you'


End file.
